


Game Night

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 04:55:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2256609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Scott walks in on Liam and Mason having sex. He joins in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Game Night

**Author's Note:**

> Haven't written in a while so I hope this isn't too rusty!
> 
> Beta'd by the lovely traveldaniel.tumblr.com or DanielTravel here on AO3.
> 
> Hope everyone likes this, enjoy!

Scott walked up to Liam’s front door, sighing slightly as he knocked lightly on the wood in front of him. He waited, listening for footsteps, but his eyes widened as he heard Liam cry out in pain. Scott threw the door open, his heart thumping at the idea of his beta in danger.

He ran up the stairs to Liam’s room and opened the door, his “Liam?” cut short at the sight before him.

Liam’s eyes were wide and staring at Scott as he sat naked on his bed, a shirtless Mason between his legs. Mason was sucking him off; the other freshman moaning around Liam’s cock and his hand pressed against the bulge in his own jeans.

Liam hadn’t cried out in pain, Scott realized. He’d been crying out in pleasure.

“Scott…” Liam breathed out as his blue eyes stared into Scott’s brown ones.

Mason pulled off Liam, looking up at him with a confused expression, wondering why he was calling out another guy’s name. “What…? Oh.” He looked over and stared at Scott too, before bowing his head in embarrassment.

Scott suddenly felt the awkwardness in the room, after all, he was trying to let this all sink in. He sputtered slightly, saying, “Sorry, I, uh… I heard and I thought…” He trailed off before backing away slightly, “I should, uh, go.”

Liam shook his head quickly, “Wait, Scott, you don’t have to go.”

Scott gave him a bewildered look, “But, you guys are…” Liam bit his lip and looked at Mason for affirmation. He nodded from his kneeling position and Liam turned back towards Scott, biting his lip again for a moment before speaking, “We are. But you can too, if you want.”

Scott gulped, his eyes flicking down towards Liam’s length, still in Mason’s hand. He’d wanted Liam for a while now, wanted him badly, but he’d never imagined having him with another person. He thought about saying no, backing away and not doing this, but his hardening cock in his jeans was thinking the exact opposite.

It was silent for a few seconds whilst Scott was busy thinking, so Mason decided to speak. “Do you wanna taste him?”

Scott stared at Liam’s cock for a moment before moving his gaze to Mason; he nodded his head and licked his lips quickly.

Mason took his hand off Liam, moving to sit next to the blue-eyed freshman. Scott walked over in a dream-like state. It didn’t feel quite real as he kneeled on the ground in front of Liam and took the boy’s hardness in his hand.

Liam’s breath hitched when Scott grasped him and he spread his legs more for Scott. The alpha looked up at Liam, asking permission with his eyes. Liam nodded and whispered, “Yeah.”

Scott took his queue and licked a stripe up Liam’s length, pausing at the top to suck the head into his mouth. He sucked lightly as Liam panted above him. He sunk down further, moving his tongue back and forth across whatever skin he could reach.

Liam cried out again as Scott cupped his balls and sucked him harder. Next to him, Mason pressed down on his own erection as he watched; licking his lips before turning Liam’s face towards his. He pressed his lips against the other freshman’s, muffling his moans with a forceful tongue.

Liam opened up for him, whining quietly as their tongues tangled. Mason took control, moving closer and exploring Liam’s mouth with his tongue. Liam let him, allowing the sensations to wash over him and the noises to roll out of his mouth and into Mason’s.

Scott opened his eyes and looked up, groaning around Liam at the sight of the two boys moaning into each other’s mouths. Scott pulled off Liam, jacking his cock as he moved lower to his sack. He licked and sucked on it while he moved his hand up and down Liam’s shaft.

Liam pulled away from Mason with a guttural noise at Scott’s ministrations. Mason adjusted quickly, abandoning Liam’s mouth for his neck. He sucked and kissed on the sensitive skin behind his ear, trailing sloppy kisses along his jawline.

Liam’s eyes squinted shut and his mouth parted in a gasp, “I’m gonna, fuck, I’m gonna cum.”

Scott moved away from his balls at that, lowering his mouth back down onto Liam’s cock. He wanted to taste him. The alpha sucked down as much as he could and Liam cried out at the wet heat enveloping him. Scott felt the beta spurt his release into his mouth and he swallowed it all, savouring the taste and scent of Liam’s orgasm.

Liam panted through the aftershocks and lay back against the mattress as he recovered.

Scott pulled off Liam with a wet noise, looking up with a smile at the limp boy before moving his gaze to Mason. The human freshman was staring at Scott, a hand massaging his erection through his pants.

“I think you’re wearing too many clothes.” He said, eyeing Scott’s clothed body.

Scott chuckled, hiding a blush as he shot back, “You too.” Motioning towards the jeans he had on.

Mason smiled and stood up, pulling Scott up too to press their mouths together. Scott let out a slightly surprised noise but quickly melted into the kiss, smirking slightly as Mason unbuttoned his plaid shirt. Their lips moved in sync as Mason pushed the shirt off Scott’s shoulders and Scott unfastened both their jeans.

They both moved back as they shucked off their jeans and underwear, not taking long before sidling back together for another kiss.

Liam blinked his eyes open and looked at the naked boys making out in front of him. He licked his lips and almost moaned as he saw Mason sneak a hand down and wrap it around Scott’s hard on.

Scott moaned against the freshman’s lips as he started pumping his hand along the alpha werewolf’s hardness. Scott reciprocated, grasping Mason’s hardness with his own hand and twisting up and down while swiping his thumb at the head.

Mason leaned his head back and groaned loudly as they jacked each other off. Liam moaned at that, garnering the attention of the boys.

Scott motioned with his free hand for Liam to come over and Liam obliged the silent command. He stood next to Scott, flicking his eyes between the older boy’s face and his cock. Scott smiled and kissed him, eliciting a low whine from the youth.

They kissed heatedly for a moment before Liam felt a tug on his arm and he pulled away from Scott only to drawn into a kiss with Mason. Scott moved forward and attached himself to Mason’s neck, sucking and pressing open-mouthed kisses under his jaw.

Mason groaned into Liam’s mouth as heat pooled into his stomach and he panted out against Liam’s lips, “Fuck. God, fuck.”

Liam smirked and pressed his mouth back against Mason’s as the other freshman whimpered quietly, feeling his orgasm coming.

Scott moved up to suck Mason’s earlobe into his mouth and that was it, Mason was coming. He let out a kiss-muffled shout as he spilled his release over Scott’s fingers.

Scott smiled into the younger boy’s neck before pulling away and taking his hand off his length. He brought his fingers up to his mouth, looking into Mason’s eyes as he sucked them clean. Mason groaned and surged forward to press a chaste kiss to his lips before pulling back. Scott looked confused at the too-short kiss until Mason pressed him back to lie onto the bed.

The brown-eyed freshman trailed kisses down the junior’s chest, to his stomach, and finally stopping at his treasure trail. Mason gazed into Scott’s eyes as he moved even lower, guiding the older boy’s cock into his mouth.

Scott groaned and focused hard on not letting his crimson eyes shine through as Mason sucked on him, sinking lower and lower. The freshman’s eyes watered slightly as he took all of Scott in, but it was worth it to see the alpha throw his head back and let out a guttural groan.

Liam kneeled onto the bed and shuffled over to Scott. He pulled his alpha into a fierce kiss, lips moving together and tongues dancing with one another while Mason bobbed his head up and down Scott’s cock.

Scott’s eyebrows furrowed together and he pulled away from Liam’s kiss to lean his head back and moan, swearing under his breath at the human’s mouth movements. Mason just hummed, eliciting even more noises from the older boy above him as he felt the vibration of the hum on his hardness.

Scott held back the urge to thrust up into Mason’s mouth and stuttered out, “Mason, I’m gonna…”

Mason just hummed again and Scott lost it. “Fuck!” He came down the younger boy’s throat, letting out a drawn-out moan; the moan muffled at the end by another kiss from Liam.

Mason swallowed it all and moved his mouth off Scott’s length, before being quickly drawn into a kiss by the boy he’d just given a blowjob to.

Scott didn’t mind the taste of himself on Mason’s tongue, actually enjoyed it some. He pulled away from Mason’s lips after a minute, giving the younger guy a genuine smile. Mason returned the expression and pecked him on the lips one more time before turning to Liam with a grin.

“Best game night ever.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope it was good, kudos if you liked it and feel free to leave feedback!


End file.
